It's Not Easy To Be Me
by whereverwithyou
Summary: Set just after "Love's A Witch," Leo deals with Piper wanting to divorce him. Songfic set to "Rose Bouquet" by Phil Vassar and "Superman (It's Not Easy" by Five For Fighting.


It's Not Easy To Be Me

By Patricia L. Bryans

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or music used in this story. The songs are _Superman (It's Not Easy)_ by _Five For Fighting_, off of the album _America Town_, and _Rose Bouquet _by _Phil Vassar_, off of his self-titled album. This story is set just after the end of _Love's A Witch_. Some quotes from the episode are in this, too. _

"I think it's time we make it official," Piper said. "You know, legal." A phone rang in the background.

"Oh," Leo said, "I understand."

"Piper, Seth's on the phone!" Phoebe called.

"Guess you better get that," Leo suggested.

"Yeah." Piper walked into her room.

Leo hung his head against the wall. Once upon a time, Piper had loved him. Now all of a sudden it seemed she hated him just because he got promoted. Piper always did overreact a little… Leo's mind flashed back to the time when he asked her and her sisters to go after a demon that was somehow working with Dishwalla… His thoughts snapped back to the present. Leo knew Piper felt like he was deserting their family, but he would always try his best to spend time with his son, even if his wife wanted a divorce. The pain stung Leo's heart. He still loved Piper, and something told him he always would.

He almost felt like crying, but he certainly didn't want anyone in the house to see. He orbed to his usual thinking spot, on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. There he thought about happier times between him and Piper, and longed for her to love him again. A tear or two escaped his eyes as he thought back to their wedding day.

_We were something_

_You and me._

_Yeah we had 'em_

_Rolling in the aisles._

_We got it right once,_

_Didn't we?_

_We had our shot and_

_Missed it by a mile._

_Forget the bitter end._

_Can you remember when…_

_We sang,_

_We laughed,_

_They all watched us dance._

_They circled 'round us_

_And toasted to forever._

_We played to win._

_We never gave in._

_And we threw it all away…_

_Like your rose bouquet._

Leo wiped his eyes. He shouldn't be wasting time like this, he had a job to do. But he couldn't help it. He wished there was some way to make Piper remember how much she'd once loved him.

…………………………

Meanwhile, Piper stood mesmerized in front of a display cabinet. It contained different things from her wedding inside. She looked at a picture of her and Leo, smiling. They were happy then. Why were things so bad now? Piper wished Leo was still the same person he used to be, before he became an Elder. But as long as things were this way, she didn't think there relationship could go back to the way it once was.

"What're you looking at?" Paige asked as she shuffled past Piper, who immediately snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just dusting."

…………………………

Leo thought about all the trouble he and Piper had gone through just to get married. If she had cared that much about them being together, then she must still have some sort of feelings for him… right?

_Passion flows like a long white gown._

_But it ain't easy_

_To keep your love alive._

_We hoped each other would come around._

_We'll use the lessons_

_For better luck next time._

_But how sweet it was back then._

_Do you remember when…_

_We sang, _

_We laughed,_

_They all watched us dance._

_They circled 'round us_

_And toasted to forever._

_We played to win,_

_We never gave in,_

_And we threw it all away._

_Like your rose bouquet._

_We sang,_

_We laughed,_

_They all watched us dance._

_They circled 'round us_

_And toasted to forever._

_We played to win,_

_We never gave in,_

_And we threw,_

_Yeah we threw it all away._

_Like your rose bouquet._

Leo heard a familiar jingling in his ears. The Elders were calling him. He magically changed into his white robes and quickly tidied himself up. He dried his eyes. Leo didn't want the Elders to find an excuse to lecture about the reasons for the No Whitelighter-Witch Marriage rule again. He orbed away.

…………………………

Five hours later, he returned to his place on top of the bridge. He sighed. He had just finished helping other Elders fight against some powerful demons in Germany, and heal the witches who had been harmed by them. Leo felt like he was expected to save everybody, when in reality he couldn't even save his own marriage. Piper was normally the one to long for an ordinary life, but now he was doing the very same thing. It would sure make things easier, and Piper would probably still love him. But he was stuck as a magical god, dictating useless rules, putting everyone and everything out there before himself and his own problems, and saving witches from countless demon attacks. If this is what it's like to be a hero then Leo certainly did not want to be a hero.

_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naïve._

_I'm just out to find_

_A better part of me._

_I'm more than a bird,_

_I'm more than a plane,_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train,_

_And it's not easy to be me._

_I wish that I could cry._

_Fall upon my knees._

_Find a way to lie_

'_Bout a home I'll never see._

_It may sound absurd,_

_But don't be naïve,_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed._

_I may be disturbed,_

_But won't you concede,_

_Even heroes have the right to dream._

_And it's not easy to be me._

_Up a hill, away,_

_Away from me,_

_Well it's alright._

_You can all sleep sound tonight._

_I'm not crazy_

_Or anything._

_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naïve._

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees._

_I'm only a man_

_In a silly red sheet,_

_Diggin' for Kryptonite on this one-way street._

_Only a man_

_In a funny red sheet,_

_Looking for special things inside of me._

_Inside of me,_

_Inside of me._

_Yeah, inside of me,_

_Inside of me._

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet._

_I'm only a man looking for a dream._

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy…_

Leo sighed. Somehow, some way, someday he would get Piper to change her mind. If only something could happen to make it easier… Leo heard the jingle again and did his best to push Piper out of his mind as he orbed away.

_It's not easy to be me._

THE END


End file.
